A software update for a medical device can be recorded on a data medium and physically brought to and installed on the medical device by a customer service engineer (“CSE”) at a time arranged with the customer. This process of software updates can take a long time and, as such, may not be able to react to acute problems, such as gaps in security or technical problems, in adequate time. As a result, valuable time is lost in which the medical device is not used, thus entailing unnecessary costs for the customer. Further, this process can be expensive to both the medical device manufacturer and the customer. However, transmission of a software update to a medical device from a remote location is known. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,603,323 and 6,524,245.
Certain governments require that electronic records be kept of software updates to medical devices, both at a central location, such as a medical device manufacturer's facility, and in each country in which medical devices are located. Currently, the central server and the country-specific server are automatically notified when a software update of a medical device is needed. However, there is no automatic notification to the central server and the country-specific server after an attempt has been made to install the software update on the medical device.